swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ahsoka Tano, Padawan
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Jedi Padawans '' ''Affiliations: The Jedi, The Galactic Republic, Anakin Skywalker While helping her master search for his astromech Droid, R2-D2, amidst the aftermath of the Battle of Bothawui, Ahsoka and Skywalker were given new orders to locate a Separatist listening post somewhere near the Trax Tube and the Ootmian Pabol hyperspace routes. Slightly disturbed by her master’s attachment to his Droid, the seemingly at-odds objectives ended up being one in the same when Artoo led them to Skytop Station, the Confederate listening post in orbit above Ruusan. Ahsoka was part of a strike team that included Skywalker and Captain Rex. Together, the unit was able to destroy the station and rescue R2-D2. Days after the destruction of Skytop Station, Ahsoka was sent with Captain Rex to the Dantus Sector to participate in a shakedown cruise onboard the RAS Leveler, loaded out with experimental weaponry. During their voyage, Ahsoka became acquainted with the estranged Jedi Master Djinn Altis and his unorthodox crew of Jedi when they relayed a distress signal from JanFathal, where a Republic intelligence operative was held prisoner. Ahsoka and Rex teamed up with Altis and his Jedi to extract Agent Hallena Devis, with General Skywalker eventually providing air support, but were they stranded when Captain Pellaeon was forced to retreat. Ahsoka and the others were forced to lay low until the Leveler could return in force, successfully rendezvousing with the away team. After returning to the RAS Resolute, Ahsoka was shocked to learn that Master Plo Koon’s fleet was decimated by a new Separatist super-weapon. Unable to accept that Master Koon was truly destroyed, she convinced Skywalker to fly [[The Twilight|The Twilight]] on a rescue recon mission through the Abregado system, against the orders of the Council and Chancellor. Thanks to Ahsoka’s deep bond Master Plo, Snips was able to locate and rescue Master Koon and his command staff from their escape pod, as well as collect valuable sensor data on [[The Malevolence|The Malevolence]], the enemy warship that had decimated Koon’s fleet, among others. After the intelligence was analyzed, Ahsoka accompanied Skywalker as gunner on his Y-Wing bomber in a daring assault on [[The Malevolence|The Malevolence]]. It was Ahsoka’s ability to temper her master’s recklessness that secured a Republic victory as they crippled [[The Malevolence|The Malevolence]] by destroying its primary weapon, giving Kenobi time to finish the job. Days later, Ahsoka disobeyed Skywalker and stowed away to accompany him on his mission to Gwori to destroy a Separatist shipyard. The mission was a success thanks only to Ahsoka’s involvement, which encouraged Skywalker’s confidence and reliance on the bright young Togruta. Next, Ahsoka was at her master’s side at the Battle of Kiros, and then underwent a daring undercover mission as an enslaved Togruta princess to infiltrate the Zygerrian Slavers’ Guild. Her mission forced her to swallow her pride, but resulted in freeing many of the captured Togruta from Kiros as the seventh month of the Clone Wars drew to a close. After a blue-milk run alongside Master Luminara Unduli went bad by losing prisoner Nute Gunray to Asajj Ventress, Tano rejoined Master Skywalker early in the eight month of the Clone Wars to rescue Aayla Secura’s fleet in the Quell System. Unfortunately, the rescue party soon needed rescuing, as a hyperspace mishap resulted in Ahsoka and her companions being stranded on Maridun. With her master badly injured, Snips helped Aayla Secura locate a village of Lurmen and convinced them to provide medical aid to Skywalker. The Jedi in turn felt obligated to protect the peaceful villagers from Lok Durd, who attempted to test the new Defoliator artillery shell on Maridun, far from Republica patrols. After a brief, but intense battle, Ahsoka and her allies were able to capture Durd and his experimental hardware, returning to a relieved Republic as heroes once again. The following week, Ahsoka and her master joined forces with Obi-Wan Kenobi to reclaim the planet of Queel from the Separatists. During the campaign, however, Tano and Skywalker were diverted to recover a Republic intelligence data tape stolen by a Separatist spy en route to Mon Gazza. The Jedi soon realized that Team Kidd Kareen in the Galactic Pod Racing Circuit was couriering the Republic secrets to the Separatists, prompting Ahsoka to pose as a pod jockey to investigate. Ahsoka discovered that Maxus, a member of Kidd Kareen’s pit team was largely behind the traitorous plot and had been blackmailing Kareen to help him eliminate the Jedi. When Asajj Ventress arrived to retrieve the stolen information, Ahsoka and Anakin foiled Maxus’ plan to turn over the data tape by destroying the file. As the Clone Wars intensified, Ahsoka and Anakin were given no respite, and were immediately assigned to investigate the loss of communications onboard the Jedi Transport Sedawan. The Jedi pair battled their way through the overrun ship to briefly face the Dark Side witch, Sai Sircu, escaping just before the ship’s self-destruct engaged. Ahsoka was reunited with Plo Koon to investigate a lead on Dathomir as her master investigated other threads on the mystery. Together with her first teacher, Ahsoka battled through a legion of Dathomir Witches and Sai Sircu to free Luminara Unduli. On their way back to Coruscant, Tano and Koon were retasked with assisting Jedi Skywalker, Kenobi, Fisto and Windu with destroying [[The Devastation|The Devastation]], a sister-ship to [[The Malevolence|The Malevolence]] threatening Coruscant and end-game of the Dathomir alliance with the Separatists. Ahsoka disabled the primary power grid while Koon kept Asajj Ventress occupied. Together with the other Jedi teams, the threat of [[The Devastation|The Devastation]] was ended. A short time later, Ahsoka followed her master to Naboo to investigate the possible presence of a Separatist bio-laboratory manufacturing biological weaponry in the swamplands east of Theed. With the assistance of Peppi Bow, a local shaak herder who discovered the bio-threat, Ahsoka managed to locate the secret underground lab run by the insane Muun scientist Nuvo Vindi. Tano led a strike team of clones into the compound as a diversion for Skywalker and Kenobi to take out the bombs and detain Vindi. Though their mission to end the threat posed by the Blue Shadow virus was a success, Ahsoka found herself infected with the pathogen, alongside Senator Amidala, Captain Rex, and his unit. Tano and the others would have surely perished had it not been for the diligent efforts of Anakin and Obi-Wan, as they retrieved an antidote for the virus. At the close of the eighth month of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka and her master were assigned to assist Masters Kenobi and Windu in retaking Ryloth from the Separatists. Having earned a great degree of trust from her master, Ahsoka was assigned to lead the starfighter assault on the Separatist blockade of the system, but her overconfidence in her abilities proved her undoing. Distraught over the slaughter of her squadron and injuries to other officers and clones she knew well, Ahsoka was taught the seriousness and lethality of war, cracking her sometimes immature air of invincibility. After the planet was finally taken, Ahsoka and Skywalker were tasked with mopping up Separatist holdouts in the city of Resdin. Clearing out the city eventually resulted in a run-in with bounty hunters Cad Bane and Kul Teska, working against each other to deliver a key component of a new Separatist super-weapon intent on destroying the Naboo system’s star. Teska managed to escape the Jedi duo, forcing them to pursue the Skakoan cyborg to a Separatist base on Behpour. There, Ahsoka teamed with Master Windu to lead an assault on the base before rejoining Master Skywalker to rescue a captured Senator Amidala and disable the star-killing gravity polarization beam. Though Kul Teska tried to stop the two Jedi, an unexpected assist from Cad Bane gave Ahsoka and Skywalker the window they needed to succeed in their mission objectives and escape the imploding installation. Ahsoka spent the beginning of the ninth month of the Clone Wars defending the planet of Kothlis with Skywalker, but after speaking out of turn at a sensitive meeting afterward, was sent on a diplomatic mission to Taloraan to refine her negotiation skills. Ahsoka quickly discovered that the Denfrandi Magistrar was secretly in league with Count Dooku, but was ambushed before she could warn her master. During her escape from the Separatist Battle Droids, she was taken captive by a tribal group known as the Wind Raiders. Various Wind Raiders tried to claim her as their property, but Ahsoka showed some skill with words and managed to convince the Wind Raiders to assist the Republic in shaking the Confederacy from their planet. When the Republic besieged the Commerce Guild purse world of Felucia, Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent to spearhead the operation. However, the resistance was much greater than intelligence had indicated, and Republic forces had no choice but to withdraw. Ahsoka gained significant ground on her front, but her focus on victory and ignorance of the larger picture led her to disobey orders and press her attack, leaving her exposed. Tano was luckily bailed out of a potentially lethal situation when Skywalker arrived just in time to order a retreat. When Ahsoka made it back to the Jedi Temple, she was disciplined by being temporarily assigned to Jedi Archives security detail. On her watch, Ahsoka managed to uncover a plot to infiltrate the Jedi Temple when she nabbed the Clawdite mercenary Cato Parasitti posing as a Jedi Master in the archives, accessing schematics of the Jedi Temple. Unfortunately, her discovery was not timely enough to expose Cato’s true mission, which was to guide Cad Bane into the archival vault to steal a Jedi Holocron. After interrogating Parasitti, the Jedi discovered that the Kyber memory crystal, which held the names of all known Force-sensitive children in the galaxy, was Bane’s next target. Ahsoka and Anakin raced to Devaron and stormed the Confederate warship Bane was onboard, intent on retrieving the Holocron and liberating Jedi Master Bolla Ropal, keeper of the Kyber crystal. Revealing how much she still had to learn, Ahsoka underestimated the resourceful Bane, who turned her into a bargaining chip to force Skywalker to access the crystal’s memory banks for him. Republic forces managed to destroy Bane’s warship before it could enter hyperspace as Ahsoka, Anakin and their troops made their escape. Upon their return to The Resolute, Ahsoka and Anakin discovered Cad Bane had snuck onboard by posing as a Clone Trooper, and then escape with the data collected from the Kyber crystal. Acting on orders from the Jedi Council, Padawan Tano and her master chased after Bane, but were unable to stop the bounty hunter from procuring two Force-sensitive children for his employer. Ahsoka and Anakin finally caught up to Bane on Naboo and learned the younglings had been sent to a facility on the mining colony of Mustafar. Snips and Skywalker hurried to the hostile, volcanic world and retrieved the infants Wee Dunn and Zinn Toa from the clutches of wicked laboratory Droids with unknown agendas, escaping just before the facility was immolated by lava flow. Ahsoka Tano, Padawan Statistics (CL 4) Medium Togruta (Young Adult) Jedi 4 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 5 Initiative: '+11; '''Senses: '''Spatial Awareness, Perception: +9 '''Languages: '''Basic, Kel Dor, Military Sign, Togruti, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 19, Will Defense: 18; 'Block, Deflect Hit Points: 72, Damage Threshold: 19 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +9 (2d8+3) '''Melee: Unarmed +5 (1d4+3) Ranged: By Weapon +8 Base Attack Bonus: +4, Grab: '+8 '''Attack Options: 'Weapon Finesse '''Force Power Suite (Use the Force +14): ''Barrier of Blades, ''Force Slam, Move Object, Shien Deflection, Surge, Unhindered Charge Species Traits (Togruta): Pack Hunter, Sneaky, Spatial Awareness Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 18, Constitution 16, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 15, Charisma 15 'Talents: Block, Deflect Feats: 'Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +11, Initiative +11, Stealth +6 (Can reroll, must keep second result), Perception +9, Pilot +11, Use the Force +14 '''Possessions: 'Lightsaber, Utility Belt, Visual Wrist Comm Heroic Traits '''Organization Score (Jedi Order): 9 Destiny Fulfilled (Rescue): Ahsoka Tano has fulfilled her Destiny by rescuing Rotta the Hutt from the clutches of the Separatists and returning him safely to his father, Jabba the Hutt, on Tatooine, providing her with a +1 bonus to her Strength and Constitution scores. Destiny Fulfilled (Destruction): Ahsoka Tano has fulfilled her Destiny with the destruction of Skytop Station at Ruusan, granting her a +2 bonus to her Dexterity score. Destiny Fulfilled (Rescue): Ahsoka Tano has fulfilled her Destiny by rescuing Jedi Master Plo Koon following the destruction of his fleet in the Abregado System, providing her with a +1 bonus to her Intelligence and Wisdom scores. Destiny Fulfilled (Liberation): Ahsoka Tano has fulfilled her Destiny by liberating the people of Kiros from bondage at the hands of the Zygerrian Slavers Guild, granting her a +1 Destiny bonus to all Defenses (Reflex, Fortitude, and Will). Destiny (Unknown): Ahsoka Tano currently possesses an unknown Destiny. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Togrutas